Getting To 'Top'
by My Glass 'o Lemonade
Summary: Izumi finally figures out a way to top Ryouma. Warning: Lemons. Smut. And light bondage, I suppose...


**A/N Hi guys!**

**How're you today?**

**It's colder than a snowman's ass where I live. D':**

**I am so excited about this one!**

**I never understood those people who were like 'I thought of this, and it wouldn't get out of my head' before this. I was absolutely in love with this idea, so I typed it up.**

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo Ryouma awoke to a metallic clinking sound. He opened his eyes drowsily and looked up to find his wrists secured to his headboard with a pair of handcuffs.

"What the hell," he muttered, pulling at the restraints. He looked down, to find himself only clad in his blue striped boxer shorts. He pulled hard against the head board, but stopped once the door opened.

"Oh, Ryouma, you're awake!" Izumi called joyfully.

"Why am I tied up?!" the older man asked frantically.

"Isn't it obvious," the blond asked as he walked slowly to the bed.

"Izumi, I don't know what you're planning, but tomorrow, I have—"

"The whole day free," his boyfriend finished for him. "I had Rei check your schedule, and we're both free for today and tomorrow." The boy grinned. "So I came up with a plan!" he declared proudly.

"And what was that?" Ryouma inquired, almost afraid to ask.

"Obviously," the younger male scoffed. "I'm getting top!" the older male froze in his place.

"I-Izumi, can't we talk about this?!" he asked as Izumi crawled up his boyfriend, sitting just below his morning 'problem'.

"No," the blond shook his head as he dove down on Ryouma, kissing him passionately. Izumi cupped Ryouma's face, gently pulling his chin down so his tongue could invade the older male's mouth. Izumi pulled back and placed opened mouthed kissed from the corner of his mouth to his chin, and down his neck.

"Stop it Izumi," Ryouma commanded. "Let's go on a date instead!"

"No!" the blond looked up to Ryouma's face. He looked back down to the finely chiseled torso under him. He continued the kisses down to his nipple, and he (Like he had Ryouma do oh, so many time before.) pulled and pinched the pink nub with one finger while his mouth attacked the other.

The raven haired man cried out at the treatments. After treating the other nipple, Izumi went a little lower, tracing the outline of his boyfriend's abdominal muscles gently with the tip of his nose. Before he could go any lower, he pulled up and straddled his thighs. He crawled over and grabbed a bottle off the night stand before returning to his position.

"Izumi," Ryouma whined.

"I don't know why you're complaining," the boy muttered as he slipped Ryouma's boxer shorts off of him to his knees. The younger male also pulled down his briefs and kicked them off.

"You're not doing it right!" the male shouted. "You need to—" he was cut off by Izumi's death glare.

"I think I know how to do it," he seethed. He drizzled a little of the lube onto his fingers before he reached behind them, out of Ryouma's sight. The man clenched his eyes shut tight, expecting to feel the cold, thick liquid on his asshole, but surprisingly, the feeling never came. He cracked an eye open to see Izumi's face scrunched up in either discomfort, or concentration.

"What are you doing?" Ryouma asked curiously.

"What does it –ngh!- look li-agh!" he moaned as he inserted another finger inside himself. He slipped a third in, scissoring himself. He fell forward onto Ryouma's chest, still stretching himself and getting ready for what lied ahead. Ryouma caught sight of what the younger man was doing in the mirrors mounted on the wall opposite of his bed. He could see his boyfriend plunging his fingers into his own hole as he heard his moans in his ear. He squirmed uncomfortably under the male, getting more aroused by the second.

"Izumi," he moaned into the younger man's ear. "I want to be inside you, so bad," he told him. The blond looked up to him. Seeing the lust in his eyes, Izumi sat back up. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and squeezed a generous amount on Ryouma and added some to himself. Izumi took a deep breath before slowly easing himself onto Ryouma. He grunted as he slid in to the hilt. He paused for a moment to adjust to his boyfriend.

"This is what you meant by topping?" the man asked with a cocked eyebrow. The younger male ignored him as he slowly lifted himself up. Ryouma shouted as the blond slid back down. Izumi pulled back up slowly, once more. This pace was too slow for Ryouma, so he quickly snapped his hips up and met the boy in his thrust.

"Agh!" he yelled, arching his back as Ryouma hit a particular spot. He glared down at the man. "I said _I_ was top, so no cutting in," he hissed.

"But you're going too slowly!" Ryouma cried.

"Shut up!" the younger shouted. He bent down and placed a small kiss on Ryouma's lips. "I'll get there," he told him gently before he sat back up. He rocked his hips fast, lifting himself off and plunging back down at a fast pace until he felt a pressure building up. "Rou-ma," he choked out the name of the man under him.

"Izumi, unlock me," Ryouma ordered in a strangled cry.

"No, I wanna—"

"Izumi," Ryouma said firmer. "Unlock me."

The blond reached to the nightstand and get a small key. He took it and reached above Ryouma to un-cuff his wrists. The man rubbed his wrists before he sat up. He grabbed ahold of both sides to Izumi's head and dragged him forward for a kiss. He pulled back and placed his forehead against Izumi's. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Izumi told him before Ryouma lifted Izumi up and brought him back down, faster than he had before. Izumi held onto his lover's neck while Ryouma had a grip on Izumi's thighs, thrusting the boy down on him. Izumi stared into Ryouma's eyes before he kissed him hard. He knotted his fingers in his hair while his free hand clawed at Ryouma's back desperately.

Ryouma wrapped a hand around Izumi's erection, stroking it, helping the boy's release along. Izumi came with a loud scream, Ryouma following close behind him. Izumi collapsed on Ryouma's chest, the latter falling back onto the bed in exhaustion. Both men panted hard.

"You could have just asked to 'top', you didn't have to go this far," the older male told the younger.

"I have! You always say no!" the blond perched himself on his arms to look down at his lover. "And I told you I wanted to do it! And you butted in!" he pouted, jutting out his lower lip.

"Well, how would you like it _I_ handcuffed and then tried to fuck you, eh?" the man demanded.

"I dunno," he admitted.

In a flash, the roles were reversed and Ryouma locked the handcuffs around Izumi's writs. He straddled the younger boy's naked waist.

"Well, how do you like it?" Ryouma asked in a whisper, just over Izumi's ear.

"I—"

The boy's sentence was cut off by the bedroom door slamming open.

"Not another move!" Shogo shouted.

Ryouma looked between him and the handcuffed Izumi under him.

"Shit," he cursed. "This doesn't look good."

* * *

**A/N Hi again!**

**Here's to one of my absolute favorite yaoi couples!**

**You know, after Rutta and Kodama, and Urushihara and Maou, and Gray and Natsu...**

**Anyways, I'm getting off topic!**

**I know that this is the shortest lemon I have wrote yet, but this is my favorite! **

**WAIT! Do you hear that? The review box below wants to know what you thought too!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**

**Please review! Arigato and good night! =)**


End file.
